Sexy Sadie
by MissPessimist
Summary: Sadies life when she and Jojo are apart, and why Strawberries are so important. SXJ. Beginnings a littler messed up .


MP: Here's more Beatles. It's just Across the Universe though, so don't get too worked up. Cee, if you please?

Cee: Miss Pessimist doesn't own Across the Universe, the Beatles, or anything affiliated to either of them.

MP: And if you think I do, I pity you.

Sadie walked down the oddly empty street towards her new apartment, bought by, and paid for by Bill, who she was growing increasingly angry with.

She should never have listened to him. She had everything she ever wanted now, everything she'd ever dreamed of having.

But she didn't have Jojo.

_Sexy Sadie, what have you done? You made a fool of everyone_

Sadie walked past the dirty brick, which brought back her previous thoughts of 'Why does he outside of a nice building need to look like crap?'

Jojo had first pointed that out to her, she noted sadly.

_You made a fool of everyone_

She sighed, she missed him. She had stopped denying that a long time ago, but that wasn't bringing her any closer to getting him back.

And that; was what she was so afraid of.

_Sexy Sadie ooh what have you done?_

She couldn't go back to him; she was too ashamed of what she'd done, to him and the entire band. And she didn't know how she could make up for it. This wasn't like those times when she and Jojo had fought before.

_Sexy Sadie, you broke the rules. You laid it down for all to see._

Before she could just let him have his time, then he'd come back and they'd make love. And after they'd share a bowl of strawberries.

Jojo always smelled and tasted like strawberries.

_You laid it down for all to see. Sexy Sadie, ooh you broke the rules._

Sadie walked through the doorway, across the short space, and started up the gray, bland, concrete stairs. She hated these stairs, she hated this building.

It wasn't colorful OR creative, it wasn't her style. She missed her old place, and everyone that lived in it.

Jude, Max, Lucy, Prudence…

_One sunny day the world was waiting for a lover_

_She came along to turn on everyone._

_Sexy Sadie, the greatest of them all._

Sadie fished her key out of her bag and put it into the hole of her dark wood door, almost as bland and colorless as the rest of the building. But she wouldn't allow her apartment to be sucked into that colorless world. She walked in, taking the time to pick up her mail as she did.

She took great care in making her apartment as colorful as possible.

She draped fabric on the wall, in shades ranging from pale yellow to deep purple, and her rugs, covering the dark wood floor, were orange. Her couch was white and had many pillows on it, also yellow and purple. She had wind chimes hanging from the ceiling, which she would bat at like a cat when she needed to cheer up.

Sunny colors brighten gloomy days Grandma Eleanor would have said.

_Sexy Sadie, how did you know the world was waiting just for you?_

_The world was waiting just for you…_

_Sexy Sadie, ooh, how did you know?_

Sadie almost hated the apartment too. Just for being a prize won in the great battle of her versus fame. A battle she had won, losing everything in the process.

Sadie dropped the mail (two letters and a thick envelope) onto her coffee table and walked into the kitchen, straight to the fridge, like it so often was when she got home.

Opening the white fridge, Sadie went straight for a yellow bowl full of her latest and greatest food craving.

Strawberries.

_Sexy Sadie, you'll get yours yet._

_However big you think you are,_

_However big you think you are._

_Sexy Sadie, ooh, you'll get yours yet._

Sadie had been eating them compulsively, almost obsessively since her breakup with Jojo. It had only been this morning that she started to notice a faint pink tinge to her teeth.

But that didn't stop her; she picked the reddest, juiciest one and bit into it, reveling in its sweet and juicy taste, her lips turning red.

Sadie took the bowl to the couch; she plopped onto it, feeling a familiar feeling of depression threatening to take her over the edge.

_We gave her everything we owned just to sit at her table._

_Just a smile would lighten everything._

_Sexy Sadie, she's the latest and greatest of them all._

Popping another strawberry in her mouth, Sadie reached for her mail. The first letter was a bill; the second was a letter from Grandma Eleanor. The large folder was all that was left.

Frowning, Sadie put another strawberry in her mouth (a dark one this time, very sweet) and grabbed the folder.

It was large and tan, and apparently, from Jude.

She already knew what it was. She had asked Jude to design a logo for her record company, and he'd been sending her all these sketches of things. Fruit mostly. The latest had been a n apple, which she was quite fond of.

Opening the folder, almost an entire pad of paper fell out.

Looking through them, Sadie noticed, they were all of the same thing.

_She made a fool of everyone,_

_Sexy Sadie._

Splattered strawberries.

_However big you think you are,_

_Sexy Sadie._

And Sexy Sadie cried.

R&R!


End file.
